


Soft Side of a Serpent

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gangs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Newly initiated as a Serpent, Kevin has a moment of self-doubt about his place in the gang. Tall Boy reassures him.





	Soft Side of a Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.
> 
> Also, please let me know if you have a particular Serpent you'd like to see Kevin paired with. I love Kevin, and I'm always open to new pairings.

Summer was just about to start, which for the Serpents, meant the biggest racing rally of the season was quickly approaching. It was the kickoff to all the challenges that would take place in the upcoming months.

“It’s a Serpent tradition,” Tall Boy informed Fangs, one of the gang’s newest recruits, as they went about the task of checking the racing route. “Been going on since the Serpents were officially founded. People from all over the county come to try their luck at us. Not just Ghoulies or Bulldogs, but whoever is enough of a moron to think they can get one over on us.”

Fangs smirked. “Let me guess. It doesn’t happen often?”

Tall Boy scoffed. “You think we would have as much turf as we do if we couldn’t hold our own?”

As their trial run drew to a close, the clouds began gathering overheard. As the thunderheads accumulated in the sky above them to overwhelm the blue, the two of them wasted no time in finishing their survey of the course and regrouping at the Whyte Wyrm.

Unfortunately, with the ongoing prep for the rally, most the other Serpents were out priming their cars for racing (or just showing off) or getting their supplies ready for dealing. The only patrons there when he and Fangs walked in were Sweet Pea, Jughead, and Betty, while Toni was behind the bar.

Tall Boy scowled at the sight of them. He hated when he was the sole adult in the vicinity of the group of teens. While he knew it was part of his duty as a Serpent to look out for them, he also resented being forced into playing the role of babysitter. Especially to the Jones kid, who somehow managed to remain so naïve that Tall Boy wouldn’t have been surprised if he still believed in the goddamn Tooth Fairy. Getting stuck playing reluctant den father to him and having the kid completely ignore worthwhile advice gleaned from years of experience while the he did whatever the hell he wanted, no matter how boneheaded, was basically the Serpent equivalent of jury duty.

Besides, there was only one Serpent teenager Tall Boy had any interest in seeing. But disappointingly, Kevin was nowhere to be seen. He’d told Tall Boy that he expected to spend the entire day with Betty, fixing up the Supra two of them had been working on for the past few months, trying to transform it into a ten-second car. But apparently Betty and Betty alone was finished with the car for the moment. Evidence of her efforts obvious from her grease-stained shirt and jeans and the now-drooping bandanna she wore in her hair, seemingly in an attempt to copy Toni’s signature style.

Ignoring that Tall Boy’s face was stormier than the sky outside, she gave the two of them a sunny smile as they walked over to the counter. “Hey. How’s the route looking?”

Tall Boy gave a dour shrug. “Depends on how bad this storm is, but it’s probably gonna be trashed by tomorrow morning. We’re supposed to get wind and rain all night. And speaking of ‘supposed to,’ ain’t you and Kevin supposed to be working on your car together?”

Fangs guffawed and nudged Sweet Pea with his elbow. “Look at that! What a smooth intro, right? Totally a natural way for him to bring up Kevin.”

“Truly, our Tall Boy is a regular Don Juan,” Jughead said, smirking.

“Be nice,” Betty hissed at him lowly even as she cuddled up against him. She turned to Tall Boy. “Kevin is just freshening up a bit. He’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Sweet Pea snickered. “Isn’t it cute? Kevin wants to get all dressed up and handsome before Tall Boy sees him.”

“Oh, can it,” Tall Boy grumbled at him, but he was barely bothered. Since he’d began dating Kevin, the various teenage Serpents had somehow gotten the mistaken idea that he actually cared about their opinions and had been endlessly ribbing him about the relationship. Though Tall Boy personally didn’t give a damn what they said, nor did he see why he should, it did get annoying to have to put up with after a while.

“Hey, don’t stress,” Toni said consolingly to Tall Boy, sliding a foaming glass of beer in front of him. “We’re just teasing, T. We love you. Really. And you love us, right?”

“Tch.” Tall Boy scoffed and rolled his eyes as he took a gulp of the drink. “I like _you_ all right, Topaz, but that’s only when you’re handing me a drink.”

Toni’s eyes slid past Tall Boy, and a grin started on her face. “Speaking of drinks, now there’s a tall glass of water,” she said lowly, nodding toward something behind him.

Eyebrows rising skeptically, Tall Boy turned around on his bar stool, preparing to be unimpressed. But in the end, he was not disappointed by the sight that greeted him.

Kevin was striding toward them, clad in a pair of form-fitting dark jeans that highlighted his long, coltish legs. His hair was now worn loose and tousled, and the windswept style, along with the black motorcycle boots with glinting buckles, made it look like he’d just finished riding on the back of Tall Boy’s bike. The rolled-up sleeves of his tight black shirt showcased his toned arms,and the buttons were left undone until halfway down his chest, displaying not only the impressive muscles of his chest, but the silver body chain looping around his neck and down his torso, complete with a slithering silver snake that rested between his pecs. The snake pendant, along with the Serpent tattoo inked onto his inner forearm, made it clear where Kevin’s loyalties lay.  

Just at the image of Kevin, a full-fledged Serpent and very, very much Tall Boy’s, brought a low heat to stir in the pit of his stomach, and he was filled by the urge to drag Kevin off to some place where they could be alone and then strip him down till he was wearing nothing but that silver snake charm. Jesus, even though Kevin hadn’t been much to look at before, now that he was a Serpent, he was really goddamn stunning.

And apparently, he wasn’t the only one to think so.

“God, how do you think an ugly motherfucker like Tall Boy ever got a solid eight out of ten like Kevin?” Sweet Pea asked, sotto voce.

“Beats me,” Jughead returned lowly, honest bewilderment in his voice.

“Shut up,” Tall Boy barked at the two of them.

With his usual sweet smile, Kevin gave a wave to them all but focused his gaze solely on Tall Boy as he approached. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting,” he said apologetically. “I wanted to get into some nicer clothes.”

“Hey, no problem.” Fangs gave Kevin a long, slow look up and down, eyeing Kevin with interest. “We appreciate the effort.”

Tall Boy tossed him a glare, but he immediately felt himself relax when he looked back at Kevin, who came to a halt beside him.

“It’s no problem,” he told him, lifting Kevin’s chin slightly to give him a brief kiss. His scarred, blunt fingers were a sharp contrast to Kevin’s smooth, fair skin, but one that he loved to see. He gently stroked his thumb along Kevin’s cheek. “I’m just glad you’re here now,” he said, pulling Kevin up into his lap and leaning back against the bar so he could hold him.

“Me, too,” Kevin said, looking up at Tall Boy fondly. “As excited as I am for this race, all the time I’ve been spending getting ready has really made me neglect you, hasn’t it?”

Tall Boy wasn’t the type to wallow in pity for himself, but in truth, he _had_ been slightly miffed at Kevin’s continued absence. Still, it was by instinct rather than actual decision that he played it cool—he wasn’t about to show his hand to a bunch of punk kids who were too young to even know what it was _really_ like to be a Serpent. And he didn’t want to upset Kevin, either.

“Well—” he began but was abruptly interrupted by Jughead’s yammering.   

“It‘ll be worth in the end, though,” Jughead said, looking at Kevin and then at Betty, ignoring the irritated glance Tall Boy sent his way. “After how much work you two put into that car, you’re bound to win. And think of the acclaim you’re going to get for the Serpents after you smoke all of your opponents—then everyone will know why we’re the top gang in Riverdale.”

“Thanks, Jughead,” Kevin said earnestly. “I really appreciate your confidence in me. I’m just so nervous,” he confessed. “This is my first chance to really prove myself to the Serpents, and I want to do a good job.”

 _Hmph._ Tall Boy reflexively bristled at Jughead interrupting him and stealing his thunder to shower Kevin with compliments. But he supposed that if Kevin was satisfied, he could put up with whatever Jughead was running his mouth about.

Unwilling to be shown up by Jughead, Tall Boy took the opportunity to voice encouragement to Kevin as well. “You’ll annihilate them,” he reassured him. “They’ll regret ever facing off against you.”

“You really think that?” Kevin asked, his eyes shining as he looked at Tall Boy.

“Absolutely,” he confirmed. “You’ll make them look like fucking fools for challenging you.”

“Ugh, gag me,” Fangs muttered to Sweet Pea.

“Right?” Sweet Pea returned.

But Kevin only smiled at Tall Boy in response. “Thanks, T. You don’t know how happy it makes me that you think I’ve got what it takes.” He ran a hand up and down Tall Boy’s arm. “But speaking of regret, I honestly am sorry about not having a lot of time for you these days. But I noticed earlier that FP left his upstairs office locked. So . . .” Mischief sparkled in his green eyes. “Maybe we should go up there, I can start making up for leaving you on your lonesome as often as I’ve been doing.”

“Hey, Tall Boy hasn’t been lonesome,” Toni protested mock-seriously. “He’s been hanging out with us while you’re busy. And he’s loved it!”

Tall Boy huffed. “Just because I draw the short straw and get stuck dealing with all of you doesn’t I particularly want any of you.” He turned back to Kevin, softening as he did, reaching up to cradle his face in one large, rough hand. “But I do like your idea.”

Kevin nodded happily, a light blush blooming in his cheeks. “Well, then,” he said, delicately slipping off Tall Boy’s lap and then tugging Tall Boy up to stand beside him. “Let’s not waste any time. I have to prove how much I value you, after all.”

“And I’ll prove just how much I enjoy having you around,” Tall Boy said with a smirk, looping an arm around Kevin’s shoulders and pulling him close as they moved toward the stairs.

“Remind me to tell FP we should probably add banging in his office as one of the transgressions against the Serpent Code,” Sweet Pea told Jughead.

“You honestly think I can do this?” Kevin asked Tall Boy in a hushed voice as they walked away the counter. “Win the race for the Serpents?”

“’Course I do,” Tall Boy replied, conviction clear in his voice. He’d seen Betty and Kevin race before—they made a fucking amazing team. No way they wouldn’t come in first.

“Thanks,” Kevin replied shyly. “I’m glad you believe in me.”

Tall Boy gave him a light kiss on the cheek. “You’re a damn fine Serpent. You’re a damn fine racer. And really,” he looked Kevin up and down with a satisfied nod, “you’re a damn fine piece of ass, too.”

The pink in Kevin’s face darkened further, but he didn’t let that stop him from pulling Tall Boy up the stairs to the office.

And once they entered the room, Tall Boy didn’t waste a second before wrapping his strong arms around Kevin and drawing him in for a fierce embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.
> 
> Also, please let me know if you have a particular Serpent you'd like to see Kevin paired with. I love Kevin, and I'm always open to new pairings.


End file.
